This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this collaborative project are, first and foremost, to integrate reconstruction data taken at overlapping scales by methods being developed by the Lichtman laboratory at Harvard and by NCMIR using a similar subvolume of cerebral cortex synaptic neuropil to establish continuity of information about the wiring of a specific brain region[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]with 3D details about presynaptic and postsynaptic microstructures. This will be done by merging information obtained by backscatter electron imaging of thin sections produced using a prototype taping lathe microtome (at Harvard) with subvolumes from serial section electron microscopic (EM) tomography (at NCMIR).